Young Justice: Apocalypse
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: My version of season 3. The Light has a new partner, The League and Team have new members(including one OC), Wally's back, and Cassie doesn't trust Kaldur. What will happen this time, on Young Justice? Please review. Rated T to be safe, but no cussing or adult stuff included.
1. Business as usual

**Young Justice: Apocalypse.**

**Chapter 1: Business as usual**

Vandal Savage approached Apokolips in the War World. Landing, he walked up to Darkseid, who was waiting for him. The grey overlord turned to Savage.

"Business as usual?"

Vandal nodded and repeated the phrase as a statement. Darkseid then said, "Let us begin."

Vandal, Godfrey, and Darkseid sat in a board room. Vandal began.

"The Light has had a thorn it's side for the past six years known as the Team."

"The Team?"

"The sidekicks of the Justice League. They have halted many of our operations. They recently sent in spies, to uncover very important information. They revealed our plan to betray the Reach. It was our most devastating loss yet. We cannot have it happen again."

Darkseid appeared to stare into empty space.

"We wont. I will make sure this so-called 'Team' does not interfere anymore. Soon, all will see the Light."

_Watchtower 1:40 a.m. __EST_

Batman was on monitor duty. The rest of the League were cleaning up the Reach mess. The Team were still finishing off operations of the Light. Suddenly, a red light popped up on the screen. It was near the Arctic circle. Batman said to the computer, "Zeta, identify anomaly in the North Pole."

Zeta replied, "Energy impulse detected. Heat readings match that of Kid Flash B03."

Suddenly the zeta tubes came alive.

"Recognized: Nightwing B01, Supergirl B27, Cyborg B28, Starfire B29, Beast Boy B19, Batgirl B16, Bushido B30, Kid Flash B23, Portal B08, Tigress B07"

The ten young heroes walked into the Watchtower. Batman called over Nightwing to the computer. Nightwing gasped when he saw the screen. He quickly turned to the team and said, "To the BioShip, we're going to the North Pole."

"But we just got here!" Bart whined. Nightwing and Batman glared at the young speedster. The heroes ran to the BioShip and took off for the location of the impulse.

On the way there, Nightwing told Artemis and Batgirl about the heat signature. Artemis was becoming joyful. Nightwing stopped her.

"Now don't get your hopes up just yet." He said. "We still have yet to investigate it, and see what it is."

Artemis nodded, but behind her Tigress mask, she was pouting. 'I really hope it's Wally' she thought. 'If it isn't, I will _personally_ avenge him.' Artemis got mad but quickly cooled off.

_Happy Harbor 3:00 am EST_

Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, Mal, Tim, and Cassie stood amongst the ruins of the Cave.

**I can't believe it's gone**. M'gann said via mindlink.

**I can't believe I destroyed it. Our home.** Tim put his hand on the Atlantean's shoulder.

**You did what you had to.** Robin assured. Cassie frowned and pulled Tim aside. Forgetting about the other's inclusion in the mindlink, she thought to Tim,

**How can we trust him!**

**Who? Kaldur? He's a friend. He would never betray us.**

**HE BLEW UP THE CAVE! **Cassie threw up her arms for emphasis. **His actions undercover make Conner seem stable!**

**I heard that.** Superboy frowned, and crossed his arms.

**Cass, Kaldur's our friend. And I trust him 100%. **Tim looked at Cassie disappointedly. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was so stubborn. Mal and M'gann stayed quiet. Eventually Tim walked away. Kaldur put his hand on Cassie's shoulder.

**I assure you,** He said. **You can trust me.** Cassie pulled away and walked off with the others.

_North Pole 3:10 am EST_

The BioShip landed. The heroes jumped out. They stopped when they saw it. There he kneeled, panting. Wearing a yellow shirt with a cowl, red pants and gloves, and a lightning bolt in the middle of his chest, stood Wally West. The one. The only.

When he saw the team, he smiled and said, "Wally West has once again proven his awesomeness."

"Wally!" Nightwing ran to his friend, but the speedster ran past him and hugged Artemis.

"I cheated death for you babe." He whispered to her.

"What happened?" Batman asked the ginger.

"After the blast hit me, I faded into the Speed Force. Because Barry and Bart were still using it, I used their energy to 'hoist' myself back here."

"So you were trapped in another dimension." Portal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"I don't care how you got back, I'm just happy to see you old pal!" Nightwing hugged his best friend.

"So am I." Wally replied.

A snow camouflaged Cheshire was watching from a distance. She pressed her ear.

"Great one. We have a problem. The former Kid Flash is back."

**A/N: Hope you like this story so far! BTW, Portal is an OC of mine who, according to this timeline, joined the team during season one. And yes, this is the "real" Wally, not some fake from another dimension. So, Read and Review!**


	2. Deja Vu

**Chapter 2 Déjà vu**

_New Genesis 10:00 am EST_

A group of New Genesis' greatest pilots stood before the New Genesis chief of security, Naj Adonndo (decode this for bonus points). There were fifteen pilots in all. These were named Orion, Bear, Jag, E'Kule, Loso, Reeti, Navder, Kej, Edweg, Thenor, Maluer, Jasonn, Vez, Ohbbie, and G'Gibs(decode these too).

Naj began. " The armies of Apokolips have created a new terror called the War World. With the ability to decimate a planet, the War World is too dangerous for us to ignore while it is in the hands of Darkseid and his armada. We must destroy it before it is too late."

Edweg asked, "How will we do that?"

"You will all be flying in these." Naj pointed to fighters reminiscent of the BioShip. "These Martian BioShips are equipped with dual laser cannons and proton energy beams. They will help you get to the core of the War World. You will go through this Trench," He pointed to a map. "Which is heavily defended by laser towers. This will lead you inside the War World, and to the core. You will blast the core and get out in time to reach back home safely." He turned to the pilots. "To your fighters!"

Fifteen BioShips left the hangar. They left the planet's atmosphere and approached the War World.

_Watchtower 10:00 am EST_

"Failed: Lagoon Boy B18" La'Gaan fell flat on the mat.

"Neptune's beard!" He shouted, getting up. "How do you do it?" he asked Tim.

"Batman's protégé remember?" The Boy Wonder replied.

Batman's face appeared on the computer. "Team." He began. "Mission room. Now!"

Tim and La'Gaan exchanged looks and ran to the main room of the Watchtower. Batgirl, Nightwing, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Impulse were standing before Batman. Tim cocked his head slightly.

"Impulse? Why are you…" He stopped when he saw Wally turn and look at him. His eyes widened. "Cousin Wally!" Tim acted like Wally was his cousin because of his closeness to Dick. The two hugged.

"Eh Hem!" Batman glared at the two. "You can celebrate later. For now, we have bigger problems."

_War World 11:00 am EST_

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down! We're going _schshsh_…"

"That was Edweg. We're pulling out. Who can help us fight this thing?" Orion asked over the com.

"Earth." Naj responded. "That's where it was last."

"Then that's where I'm going."

"I've been there before," Bear piped up. "I'll come with you."

"Fine then."

The two pilots flew off towards Earth.

"Godspeed men." Naj said to himself. "Godspeed."

Jag, Vez, Loso, and E'Kule came back to the hangar.

_Gotham City 12:00 pm EST_

"Why do you still follow him Dick?" Red Hood shot at Nightwing, who dodged the bullet. "He let me DIE!" Every member of Alpha squad was out cold. It was between Jason and Dick. Nightwing lunged, but was sent flying with a kick to the chest. Jason put his foot on Dick's back.

"Yeah I have the advanced science of the Light to thank for me being revived. But I can't forgive Bruce for not saving me. Since he's not here, I guess you'll have to pay for him."

"Oh but I am here, Jason." Batman jumped down behind him. The Todd boy turned around and was punched off balance by the Dark Knight. "You were my son, Jason. I cared for you. I loved you!"

"If you loved me, why didn't you save me!? Why didn't you avenge me? Why did you replace me?" Red Hood said, pointing to Tim. "You know what Bruce? You're not even worth it. I'm a fool for ever trusting you. You're no better than the villains you fight." Jason ran off. "There'll be a next time. Or maybe there won't. You can't hide the truth Bruce. All will see the Light!"

Batman glared. What Jason said was true, except for that last bit. The Light must have recruited every villain of the world. Including his former son. Nightwing spoke.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yes Nightwing. I'm fine." Batman got out his grappling gun. "I'm whelmed." He took off.

**A/N: Ah what is this? A side plot? Perhaps. And for the names I asked you to decode, think 'Star Wars'. Hence the name of the chapter. Hope you liked it, even though it wasn't like the first chapter. It'll get better though, so stay whelmed ;). Until next time, Read and Review True believers!**


	3. Feeling the aster

**Chapter 3 Feeling the aster.**

_Washington D.C. 1:40 pm EST_

Flash, Hal, Kyle, Superman, and Captain Atom were rebuilding the Hall of Justice. Flash suddenly got a call from Batman via comlink.

"Flash, report to Watchtower immediately. There's someone I want you to see."

Flash sped to the nearest zeta tube.

"Recognized: Flash 04" Flash sped through. "Hey, Bats! What's… up?" Flash paused as he saw his nephew, still alive, talking to Nightwing.

"Bats, tell me this isn't a prank." Flash pleaded.

Batman just stared.

"Do I ever joke?" He said.

"Good point." Flash sped to Wally. "Hey Kid!"

Kid Flash looked at the red costumed superhero. "Uncle Barry!"

As the two hugged (um yeah), Barry said, "I missed you Kid. You're like a son to me."

Nightwing spoke to the two speedsters. "I guess you two are feeling the aster?"

"Yeah dude." Wally replied. "Totally feeling the aster."

Suddenly the computer brought up a screen.

"Vigilante to Watchtower! We need backup! Some sort of Kryptonian!" The cowboy shouted hurriedly.

Batman replied, "Acknowledged Vigilante. Superman, Red Tornado, Booster Gold, Superboy, Supergirl, Stargirl, report to Vigilante's coordinates."

_New Mexico 2:00 pm EST_

The Kryptonian warrior had belted Shining Knight, Icon, John, Martian Manhunter, and Doctor Mid-Nite. Vigilante was shooting at him from behind some rocks, until the alien laser shot his position with heat vision.

"Fool." He muttered, then he was hit from the side by Superboy. The Kryptonian looked at Conner's shirt, then said, "You bear the symbol of the one I seek. Are you him?"

"Let me ask a better question," Superboy retorted. "Who are you?"

"Apologies. I am General Zod, of the Krypton Armada."

"There are more Kryptonians?" Conner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Zod was then hit in the back by the Man of Steel himself.

"Ah, there you are Kal-El. I was beginning to suspect that this was the wrong Earth. Or that someone had finally managed to get rid of you." Zod charged at Superman. As the other heroes came forward, Kryptonian soldiers ambushed them. There were about 50 to 150 troopers, coming in guns ablaze. Conner, Kara, Courtney, and Booster managed to fight off quite a few, as the only Team members there. Within ten minutes, 25 soldiers had been beaten. Red Tornado had been torn apart when he entered the battle. He was damaged severely, but he would make it. About a minute later a portal opened, and Black Canary, Green Arrow and the Bats, Portal, Flash, and Kid Flash jumped out. Portal instantly opened a portal to swallow some Kryptonians. He opened another portal to free them, and they landed on other troops. 20 more dispatched. Black Canary let out her famous canary cry. Another 15. Green Arrow and the rest also worked their magic as well, so to speak. By the end of the hour, all enemy Kryptonians had been subdued, except for Zod, who had beaten Superman and left. After he was some distance away, he contacted a friend of his.

"He is here. We will need to double, no triple the attack force. We must, for all must see the Light."

_Bludhaven 4:00 pm EST_

"Come in dude. Make yourself at home." Nightwing told his best friend as they entered his apartment. Wally jumped on the couch and looked around. The décor at Nightwing's abode was very batty. Pictures from all his years as Robin, pictures of the Wayne family, of the two besties. It was a sight to behold. Batman action figures and comic books. Flash comics starring The Flash and… _FLASH BOY!?_ Wally frowned. Among other things photo albums of the Team, and pictures of him and Zatana. Wally snickered.

"What's so funny?" Nightwing asked, stirring a cup of coffee.

"Oh nothing!" Nightwing sat down next to his best pal and sipped his coffee.

"We didn't take it well. Especially Artemis." Nightwing said. Wally understood. "But it's all water under the bridge now that you're back."

"Agreed!"

_Gotham City, 10:00 pm EST_

Red Hood stood atop the building across from Wayne Industries.

"Hello Jason." A voice came from behind. It was Batman's.

"Hmph!" Jason tried to give the Dark Knight the cold shoulder, but was turned around instead.

"LOOK! I'm sorry I didn't reach you in time. I understand that you hate me, but." Batman was stopped by his former son. He smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear. No more hostilities between us from now on. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The two shook hands and went their separate ways.

**A/N: Staying whelmed you guys? Well here's a new chapter! Can you guess who Kyle is? Put it in the review. And don't worry, Red Hood will be back. Until next time, Read and Review true believers ;)**


	4. Trust

**Chapter 4 Trust**

_Watchtower 1:00 am EST_

Kaldur was walking absent mindedly through the halls of the Watchtower. He had begun to notice someone following him. He eventually stopped.

"How long were you planning on following me, Wonder Girl?" He turned around to Cassie looking shocked. Kaldur smirked. "You aren't necessarily Robin. Or the others in his family. So why?" He looked at her for an answer. "Why were you following me?"

Cassie pointed her index finger at Kaldur. "I'm not letting you blow up the Watchtower!"

"You still do not trust me. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Both heroes jumped upon seeing Nightwing standing behind them. He stepped forward, and nonchalantly said, "She's mad because you blew up the cave. Which you gave us evacuation time for." Nightwing glared at Cassie disapprovingly.

"Besides," Nightwing joked. "If he blew up the Watchtower, then where would we go?"

Cassie frowned. "You think this is funny!?"

Nightwing cleared his throat. "Oh um, not at all!"

Wonder Girl flew back to her room. Tim walked in to find both his older brother and Aqualad talking about Wonder Girl. Tim sighed, and asked, "What did Cass do now?"

Dick responded, "Nothing. Yet."

"Yet? What do you mean YET!?" Tim asked.

"She may try to get Kaldur kicked off the Team." Dick replied. "Either way, what are you doing up here? It's one a.m."

"He's here with me." Batman was now walking in. "And besides, there are bigger fish we need to fry."

_Atlantic Ocean 2:00 am EST_

Aboard the Manta-Flyer, Black Manta was in bed, unable to get to sleep. Thoughts of Kaldur'Ahm's betrayal were plaguing him. 'For once,' he thought. 'I was a father to that boy, only for him to betray me.'

"Black Manta sir!" Manta heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"What?" He said, clearly annoyed.

"A new shipment has arrived." The trooper replied.

"I'll be right there." He got up and put on his Black Manta suit. He walked to the cargo hold. There it was, new Apokolips tech, signifying Darkseid's alignment with The Light.

"Good work men." Manta told his troops. "Get some rest."

_Shadows Dojo 3:00 am EST_

Ra's al Ghul approached two of his ninjas, who were inspecting a crate from Vandal Savage.

"It's all clear sir." One of them said. Ra's nodded, and they left the room. Ra's inspected the shipment himself, finding Apokolips tech in the crate.

"Perfect." Ra's said to himself, and smirked.

_Metropolis 4:00 am EST_

Lex Luther and his bodyguard Mercy were arriving early to LexCorp, seeing that Luther had paperwork to attend to. He found a letter on his desk, which read:

_Get your men together. It's going down soon._

_Signed, Vandal Savage_

Luther looked at his bodyguard.

"Mercy? Get Cadmus, and my LexCorp guards together. It's about to down. It is time to bring our projects into the Light."

_Biyalia 5:00 am EST_

Queen Bee was on the phone with Vandal.

"Queen Bee." He began. "Our new partner will be stepping into the Light soon. Will your troops be ready?"

"They will." she replied. "They will."

_Watchtower 6:00 am EST_

"Team." Batman began. "It has come to our attention that the Light may have a new partner. This," Batman pointed to a man in a red suit. "Is Orion."

**A/N: So here's a new chapter. I think it was quite turbing. Are you turbed? I hope you are. Well, Cassie's not feeling the aster is she? Nope she's not astered at all. Well folks, until next time, Read and Review true believers!**


	5. Red Sun

**Chapter 5 Red Sun**

_Watchtower 6:00 am EST_

"This, is Orion."

Orion stepped forward.

"I hear you are 'The Team'?" He asked.

All twenty-six heroes looked at each other and nodded.

"Nightwing, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Portal, Robin, Impulse, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Static, Bumblebee, Guardian, Lagoon Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Bushido, Supergirl, Stargirl, Booster Gold, Hawk, and Dove. These twenty-six are the League's Spec Ops Force, known as The Team." Batman said. "But there are sure to be more. Will they be enough for now?"

"For now." Orion started pacing in front of the Team. "Now the reason I am here is because I have been told that you all have dealt with a certain 'War World' before. Is that correct?"

Most of the Team nodded. A few that didn't had heard about it, but they didn't join in fighting it. Like Kid Flash, for instance.

"Good." Orion continued. "I am from New Genesis. Sister planet to Apokolips. Our two planets, and the people who reside on them, are the equivalent of good and evil. Order, and Chaos. My people are the people that embrace peace and new life, whereas Apokoliptans embrace the concept of destruction and anti-life."

"I thought you guys were gods." Superboy said.

Orion smirked. "Nope. That's just a story we tell to people of other planets to awe them. Now, Apokolips has gained the War World somehow, and we are sure they are up to no good."

"As you may remember, Vandal Savage recently attacked the League members aboard the War World, and took off to an unknown location. That location is now known as Apokolips." Batman said. "Also, has anyone noticed that G. Gordan Godfrey has not been seen on air in three days?"

The Team looked at Batman weirdly. Why should they care? They hated the guy! He was always bashing the League and the Team. He endorsed Lex Luther for crying out loud!

"Orion informs me that Godfrey is an Apokoliptan, who we now realize is working with Darkseid, who we now know is working with the Light, who we found out consists of all the world's enemies." Batman squinted. "This is big. Bigger than the Team and the League put together."

_Star City 6:30 am EST_

Red Arrow ran for his life. He was being chased by Dark Spider and Hook. Stopping to shoot a well placed arrow, Roy hit Hook right in the face with a boxing glove arrow. Man, did those things hurt. Hook fell in one shot. Turning around, he was caught by Sportsmaster, Talia, and Ra's al Ghul.

"I pity you boy." Ra's said to the archer before stomping Roy out.

_Assembly of the Light 7:00 am EST_

Ra's, Lex, Vandal, Queen Bee, and Black Manta were the only one's gathered.

Vandal began. "I would like you all to know that our partner has supplied us new technology, but at a price."

"What price?" Lex asked. Always the businessman, that one.

"Klarion's cat. As a result, we will no longer have to deal with that little pest anymore. He has lost his touch with this plane. He will, _not_ be missed." Vandal smirked.

"Here! Here!"

"I have the clone of Roy Harper, as you requested. What is his role?" Ra's asked.

"Darkseid demanded a member of the League to work as his slave." Savage replied.

"But Harper is rebellious. And he is the son in-law of Sportsmaster!" Ra's protested.

"I thought we fired that guy." Lex said.

"Deathstroke quit. Wanted to be a lone bounty hunter without affiliation." Ra's replied.

"Either way, Darkseid will reason him into obedience."

_Apokolips 7:30 am EST_

Red Arrow was thrown through a boom tube and landed at Darkseid's feet.

"Hello, slave." Roy looked up to see Darkseid grinning at him. Roy was visibly saying, 'I'm not doing jack for you'.

"Oh but you will be my slave." Darkseid said as if reading the archer's mind. "For my one rule is simple: obey me, or die defying me. Your choice." Darkseid stared at Roy while the latter was surveying the area. "What will it be?"

Roy dropped his head. "Obedience." 'For now.' He thought.

**A/N: Things are starting to make sense now to the League. With an all out war approaching, do they have what it takes to protect Earth and each other? As always, until next time, Read and Review True Beleivers!**


	6. Relationship

**Chapter 6 Relationship**

_Apokolips 9:00 am EST_

Roy was in the front row of what must have been thousands of slaves. Next to him was a kind Apokoliptan named Evalse. During the first hour of work, Evalse was showing the archer the ropes.

"It gets easier after the first week." He had said.

Now Darkseid was standing over the slaves, glaring down on them. If he glared any harder, he would have shot his Omega Beam. He began to speak to the slaves in a gruff manner.

"I am Darkseid, and I am your ruler. You listen to _me_, and you do as _I_ say. Nothing more, and certainly nothing less. My one rule is simple: live obeying me, or die defying me. The choice is yours." He shot a look at Roy that said 'that means you Harper'. "You may begin work."

Roy glared at Darkseid as he returned to the assignments he had. His slave group were to help pack Apokoliptan tech and load it onto the Fleet's convoys. Roy was tasked with inspecting and loading. When no one was looking, he dropped a mini-drone into the box. When the ship arrived at Earth, it would find the Team and tell them where he was.

_Watchtower 9:30 am EST_

Nightwing was at the computer typing in coordinates to Bludhaven. Tim walked up to him.

"Hey sport!" Dick said. "I'm going for morning patrol in Bludhaven. Wanna come?"

Tim paused.

"Sure!" Tim and Dick together walked to the zeta tube.

"Recognized: Nightwing B01, Robin B20."

_Bludhaven 9:35 am EST_

They walked out of the zeta tube. Robin asked, "Since when do we do day patrols?"

Dick smirked and said, "Since crime stopped sleeping. Besides, I wanted to talk."

"About what?" Tim asked, cocking his head.

"About Cassie and Kaldur." Tim rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going.

"What now?"

"Doesn't she make you wonder?" Tim pinched his nose and sighed. 'Wonder Girl', he thought.

"You're joking, right?"

"I mean, she's acting like Red Arrow when he was, 'the mole'" Nightwing stood on building ledge with his left leg bent, and his foot on the ledge. He turned to look at Robin. "She could be a traitor." Tim looked down, shocked.

"You never know."

"What makes you so certain?"

"The way she acts regarding Kaldur. Reminds me of when Roy- er, Red Arrow, thought Artemis was a traitor."

"Except Cassie isn't a Cadmus project."

"How can we know?"

"I'm certain." Tim replied.

"Well certainty won't get you far." The two heroes looked to see Sportsmaster right behind them. He twirled his signature flail.

"Ra's al Ghul put a high price on that head of yours, Nightwing. Bet I'll get a bonus for the bird."

Nightwing got out his escrima sticks, and Robin got out his staff.

"Let's do this." Nightwing said. He and Robin then attacked.

_Central City 11:00 am EST_

Wally and Artemis had decided to get brunch. Wally's hands were fiddling under the table.

"Put your hands on the table, Baywatch." Artemis scolded. She was shocked when he got out of his seat instead. Wally stood up, went to the side of the table, and kneeled down in front of her.

"Artemis." He said. "My time away made me realize something. It made me realize how much you mean to me. Kent Nelson told me to find my Spitfire, and I found her." He looked up at the blonde. "Artemis, you're my Spitfire. And," he pulled out a box from his pocket that only meant _one thing_. "I want you to marry me." The whole restaurant gasped. A waiter dropped an order! Oohs and Ahs came from everywhere. Artemis was stunned. Wally opened the box. In it was a gold ring with the words, "Find your own little spitfire" inscribed in it.

A grin crept on Wally's face. "So?"

Artemis whispered a small, but heard "Yes." The crowd cheered. When they left, Wally said, "You know, I felt cheap with that proposal, but I meant every word." At that very moment,

"Kid Flash return to Watchtower."

Wally muttered, "God, I hate you Bats." and sped off telling Artemis, "I'll see you later, it's an emergency!" 'It better be.' He thought as he sped off.

_Watchtower 12:00 pm EST_

"Recognized: Kid Flash B03"

"Batman, this better be important!" Kid Flash said before remembering who he was speaking to.

"Nice going Kid Mouth!" Nightwing smirked and nudged him.

Batman turned to look at the screen of the computer.

"Team," He said. "I have assembled you to help me handle a mission to Santa Prisca. Bane is working with Kobra to help produce the special Kobra Venom. We have to stop him."

**A/N: How are my readers? Whelmed? Turbed? Astered? Well here's a new chapter! And yeah, Spitfire's getting married! This sets the ground for my season for project, which I'll do after this season gets done. Until next time, Read and Review, True Believers!**


	7. Enemy Action

**Chapter 7 Enemy Action**

_Santa Prisca 5:00 pm EST_

Darkness was settling on the island. Several shipments had been going from the main base to the coast. Beta squad, consisting of Robin, Beast Boy, Portal, Raven, and Cyborg were waiting for the buyer to arrive before attacking. Alpha squad, consisting of Batman, Starfire, Kid Flash, and Nightwing, were surveying the main base, so that they could strike at the right time. Both squads heard a helicopter over head. The buyer. Beta squad got ready. The buyer jumped out as none other than Sportsmaster. Robin shouted, "Beta squad, ATTACK!" and the Team took the setup by surprise. Kobra soldiers and their weapons weren't able to stop the heroes from taking out each member of Kobra, Bane's group, and Shadows. Soon, it was Beta and Sportsmaster. He cackled from behind his hockey mask.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my daughter's 'Team'. Here to stop me? Prepare to be disappointed." He sneered. He swung his flail at the team, but they dodged expertly. Robin pulled out his staff and charged. Swinging, he hit Sportsmaster in the cheek, causing the mercenary swirl around, only to be hit by a metal fist that belonged only to a certain Cyborg.

"Well that was easy." Cyborg said. With that, he was knocked out by a flail.

"With me, it's never easy." Sportsmaster turned to the others. "Now, where were we?"

Batman was still looking through his batnoculars. The shipments had stopped. Now, was the time. Batman jumped from the trees, Nightwing and the others following suit. Kid ran through the base, knocking out Bane's men and Kobra guards, respectively. Starfire blasted away at enemy forces. Nightwing winded several with his escrima sticks, and then kicked them out. Batman threw batarang after batarang to get to Bane. Once Alpha got to the main target, it all went south.

"Batman." Bane said. "I should have realized you'd be trying to stop me again. Your team is taking a defeat near the coast. Sportsmaster always picks up the shipments. And he _always_ deals with your team Bats. Still, if you want to fight me, I may as well juice up." Bane turned the dial. As the venom made him stronger, he became more buff than he already was.

"Oh crab cakes!" Kid Flash shouted as Alpha squad started backing up.

All beefed up, Bane said, "I have been waiting a long time for this!"

_**CRACK!**_

An unconscious Portal hit a tree. Robin was the only one left, and he was barely keeping up. Swing after swing he dodged, but he was getting tired. Sportsmaster saw this, and dealt the finishing blow. He swept Robin off of his feet with the flail. As Robin lay on the ground, Sportsmaster walked up to him, raised his boot, and dealt a final blow.

_**BAM!**_

_Light Assembly 6:00 pm EST_

The Light had gathered via computer link.

Vandal Savage spoke. "Our friends, the Apokoliptans, are preparing for their arrival on Earth."

Ra's said. "They will be warmly welcomed."

"Indeed." The Brain replied. "But, we need to think about the Team possibly defeating us again."

"Darkseid is too powerful to be defeated by mere children." Savage said.

"Now, now. Let's not forget what happened last time we underestimated them."

"Well put Luthor," Ra's replied. "Now why do you want Nightwing, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, and Portal?"

"The original members of the Team need to be disposed of." Vandal said. "Red Arrow is just a slave, but not even slavery is fitting for these seven."

"Understood." Ra's responded with a shadowy tone.

"The Team is too unimportant for us to even consider dealing with them." Queen Bee offered this insight.

"Then, should I drop the bounty?" Ra's asked.

"Not at all!" Vandal responded, slightly annoyed. "Getting rid of them is a precautionary action that must come to fruition. These seven, and all who continue to join them, are shading the world from the Light that needs to be seen."

"I will not allow you to dispose of Kaldur'Ahm. He may be my enemy, but he is still my son."

"Have a better idea, Manta?" Vandal asked.

"Yes." Manta replied. "Let them fight us. No matter what happens, they will not be able to continue hiding the truth. All will soon see the Light."

_Apokolips 6:00 pm EST_

A whip came down slashing Roy's back. He gritted his teeth, and deepened his glare, as he loaded the last crate aboard the ship.

"Anything else, _your highness_?" Roy asked Darkseid, heavily sarcastic.

"You continue to defy me archer." Darkseid smirked. "It makes this all the sweeter. For, eventually you will break, and you will submit to me willingly." Darkseid boarded his ship.

"You can't keep me here forever!" Roy shouted. "For your information, I have a wife and daughter back home. So no matter what you say, I will never submit to yo-!" Roy was stopped by a heavy hand smacking him across the face. Darkseid looked at Roy, and he was _not_ pleased.

"You forget your place, archer. On Earth, you may be a top dog, but here, on Apokolips, you are the slave. And _I_ am the master." Darkseid then turned to fully face the archer. "Perhaps you require, discipline." He cracked his knuckles. This was not going to go well.

_Santa Prisca 6:00 pm EST_

_**BAM!**_

Batman hit the wall with a thud. Bane smiled, seeing all the heroes defeated. He had helped score a victory for The Light.

"(Time to go!)" He told his troops in Spanish. "El Bat lives to fight another day."

With that, Bane and his men left.

_Darkseid's ship 7:00 pm EST_

Roy's face was red. An hour of being smacked by a hand as big as Darkseid's would do that to a guy. He was brought along to be an example to the people of Earth as what would happen if he was defied. Roy wouldn't show it, but he had lost hope.

"Open the boom tube to Earth's outer orbit." Darkseid commanded. Within minutes, the fleet was at Earth's door. As the ships hit the atmosphere, Darkseid was broadcasting to Earth, "Hello! I am Darkseid."

**A/N: Enemy action from both sides. Hmm. So what's next for Earth? Who knows. It's still anyone's game. But until next time, Read and Review, True Believers!**


	8. Dawn of Light

**Chapter 8 Dawn of Light**

"Hello! I am Darkseid." People around Earth were stunned as the broadcast blocked out computers, TVs, and cell phone screens.

"I am here to help bring this planet into the Light. The Revelation that your heroes have been shielding the world from it's evolution. Keeping back from advancing technologically, keeping you away from reaching your full potential as a species. They are keeping you back from becoming the most dominant planet in the cosmos. My friends have been trying to help you by getting rid of these so-called heroes, by staying on the cutting edge of genetics, every aspect of modern science, as well as all possible methods of control. We can do more good for this planet, than the Justice League ever could, and ever will."

Captain Atom glared so hard at the screen it could have popped.

"Recognized: Superman 01, Batman 02, Wonder Woman 03, Flash 04, Martian Manhunter 05, Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13, Red Tornado 16."

Batman went to the computer. "Team, all League personnel, get to mission room."

As soon as every hero on the League and Team had been assembled, Batman began again. "There is an all out war dawning on our shores, between the Justice League, The Team, The Light, and Apokolips. Orion, I would like you to join the League."

"Okay." He replied.

"Now, before we begin our frontal assaults, I am assigning a recon mission to the mothership. Nightwing, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Portal, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian. You are the Team for this one. Now go!"

The seven heroes dashed to the BioShip. As it left the hangar bay, Miss Martian engaged put it in stealth mode. The Team suited up in stealth tech. KF in dark grey, Artemis in dark green, Aqualad in a light gray shirt, and dark grey pants. Kid Flash and Nightwing were Alpha squad. As they prepared for the drop, the ship being in Earth's skies, Kid Flash leaned over and told Nightwing, "Me and Arty are getting married. Thought you might like to know. And yeah, 'Kid Mouth' finally kept something secret."

"Yeah right!" Nightwing burst out laughing. "It was all over Central City news!" Nightwing was almost in tears laughing.

"Dang it!" Kid Flash muttered.

"That and the fact that I'm a master detective." Nightwing bent over giggling while KF tried to hit him.

"Shut up." Who said these two couldn't still be best friends?

"Alpha, here's your stop!" Miss Martian replied over the com. Nightwing and Kid Flash prepared to jump when,

"Wait up! We're coming with you guys!" Said Artemis, running to them with her bow in hand. Nightwing shot Wally a grin, Wally returned with a stare. Behind Artemis, Portal was flying towards them.

"Let's do this!" Kid Flash said. As they jumped out, all shouted, "For the League! For justice!"

Portal opened a portal to inside the ship as they were falling, and they went through. They were in the cargo hold. Perfect. Alpha squad were to sabotage any Apokoliptan weaponry they found in the cargo hold. Artemis started opening crates, and so the others joined her. As they were disarming Apokolips tech, they heard Red Arrow say,

"Don't touch those."

"Roy?" Wally asked.

"I need them to power the arrows I'm making."

"What type of arrows?" Artemis asked.

"The Anti-Arrow. They are charged with a lethal dose of Apokoliptan weapon energy. A standard shock from an Apokolips weapon is 50 volts. A shock from my Anti-Arrow? 5000 volts. Now don't worry, I don't plan to use them one people, one hit with those and they would be dead. No. These arrows are for Apokoliptans only. Oh, and before you ask, I'm Darkseid's slave. Darkseid's fed-up slave. Six of these and he'll be screaming uncle."

"Unlikely, archer." The five heroes turn to see Darkseid. Kid Flash tried to punch him, but was smacked away instead. He grabbed Nightwing, and threw him aside, while smacking Portal in the opposite direction of Kid Flash. Roy made a stance. Darkseid said, "I will not beat you. Not now. General Zod." The Kryptonian appeared behind the overlord. "Punish him for me." As Zod flew towards Roy, the archer had a look that said, 'Shoot!'.

_**BAM!**_

Roy was punched into a wall of crates. Artemis tried to run to contact the others, but was grabbed by Darkseid.

"Now who are you?"

"Artemis, now let go." Artemis struggled in Darkseid's grip.

"On the contrary, for I have searched the cosmos in search of a bride. You have the qualities I am searching for. Beauty, feistiness, strength." Darkseid knelt down. "I will make arrangements. Until then, my Paratroopers will take you back to your special room."

"Not happening!" Artemis was visibly afraid of what Darkseid might do to her.

His grip on her arm tightened, and his expression was that of a ticked off madman, who will smack you to Pluto and back. Darkseid probably could too. As his grip strengthened, Artemis gasped for air, whispering for Wally to help. Darkseid looked in the direction of the speedster. Darkseid threw Artemis to his foot soldiers, and walked up to Wally. As the Paratroopers dragged her off, Darkseid said to her, "Don't worry. I'll will take care of your _former_ boyfriend." Standing over Wally with a wicked grin on his face, Darkseid cracked his knuckles. Artemis was dragged away, shouting Wally's name, forgetting to call him Kid Flash.

_**WHOOP! BAM!**_

Roy hit some boxes and involuntarily flipped over backwards. His beating was over.

Zod looked to Darkseid, who was pounding away a Kid Flash. When he was done, Zod said, "This invasion will mean a dawn of light for not only our enemies, but also our earthly allies. For no matter how much or little,"

"We will make sure _all_ see the Light!" Darkseid finished.

**A/N: Hello True Believers. This is an urgent message from Batman of the Justice League. Six hours ago, the original members of the Team went missing aboard the mothership of Darkseid's fleet. Roughly one hour ago, Darkseid began his invasion of Earth. All heroes step forward, and fight for truth and justice!**

**Okay, that was just for fun, now for the real AN. How are you guys? I'm feeling really bad for Artemis right now. Wally! Get off your side and save your fiancé! Roy must be a meta human, he's taken bad beatings from Darkseid and Zod! The Anti-Arrow will have a place in future chapters though. As always, Read and Review, True Believers! Until next time!**


	9. Moments of Truth

**Chapter 9 Moments of Truth**

A very familiar flail struck two of Darkseid's paratroopers. Two sais took out another two, and a strong hook, another two. A flail hit Darkseid's room's door, before it was kicked in. Several foot soldiers from the League of Shadows entered, surrounding Darkseid. Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Hook then entered, followed by Ra's al Ghul and Ubu. Sportsmaster swung his flail at Darkseid.

"You've made a big mistake taking my daughter, Darkseid. Her dating the speedster, I can handle. Her marrying _you_!? I can't, and I wont." He charged at the overlord, getting in a good hit with the flail. Darkseid dropped to his knees.

"It's time you got taught about humans." Sportsmaster said. "So school, is now in session."

_**CLANG!**_

Nightwing was working on his shackles. Kid Flash was vibrating out of them, and Portal was just standing against the wall in them.

"Guys," He said. "You do know there's now point in this. The fact they didn't: take away Dick's utility belt or gloves, or put inhibitor collars on us, means they _want_ us to escape."

Nightwing freed him anyway. "KF, you free Roy!"

"Sure thing!" Within moments, all four were ready and waiting.

"So what now?" Roy asked. All of a sudden, the cell door opened up. In it was Artemis, looking very ticked in a uniform similar to that of slave Leia from _Star Wars_. Kid Flash gulped. Portal walked up to and said, "Get in your uniform, we're talking Darkseid down."

"Sure thing. I just wanted to know how Wally thinks I looked." She smirked as all eyes went to Wally. As if on cue, all the oxygen disappeared from the speedster as he fainted.

Alpha Team suited up, they ran to Darkseid's quarters to find twelve foot soldiers from the League of Shadows passed out on the floor, Cheshire slumped against a corner, and several dents in the wall. Artemis ran to Cheshire.

"Jade!" Cheshire turned to the voice.

"Sister!" She said in her signature patronizing voice. She looked at Red Arrow. "Roy?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Your know good boss shipped me to Apokolips. And your rotten dad helped."

"Well, daddy dearest never liked extra family." She said.

All heroes turned to Roy. Artemis spat out, "You two are MARRIED!?"

"Um, yeah." Roy replied. "Ever since before the Reach invasion."

"Speaking of which, congratulations Sis!" Cheshire turned to Artemis.

Before Artemis could reply, Portal said, "Enough! We can do this later. For now, we need to focus on the mission at hand." Portal, Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Aqualad were always the commanders of the Team. So Portal was respected enough to actually lead when Nightwing wasn't. The five heroes and one villain were dashing through the halls of the mothership.

_Washington DC 12:00 pm EST_

Wonder Girl, Supergirl, Batgirl, Robin, and Stargirl fought of Paratroopers in DC along with, Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, and S.T.R.I.P.E. The bat family threw batarang after batarang to die down enemy numbers. Using heat vision was not beyond the Supers, and Wonder Girl was simply punching them dead (not literally), pretending they were Kaldur. O_o! Red Hood stood atop the Hall of Justice, blasting away at the alien soldiers. Captains Atom and Marvel were also battling the alien goons in DC.

Striking at a Paratrooper with his staff's shock tip, Robin said to Wonder Girl, "Cassie, we need to talk."

Wonder Girl froze, turning to look at him.

"Now."

Inside the Hall of Justice, Cassie tried to pull him into a makeup kiss, but was pushed away instead. When a bat's angry, they are _angry_!

"So tell me something you haven't yet," Tim said leaning on the reception desk. "Why do you hate Kaldur? Or do you _not_ hate Kaldur?" Cassie bent her head in shame.

"Cass," She looked up at Tim. "Am I a joke to you?" When she didn't answer, he said, "Fine then. We're through." As Tim reached the door, he turned to look at her. "You weren't a joke to me." He walked out.

_Darkseid's ship 12:30 pm EST_

Nightwing, Roy, Kid Flash, Cheshire, Artemis, and Portal boarded the BioShip. Beta hadn't launched, since they were waiting for Alpha to signal them. Talking off, Alpha high fived for saving two heroes in one go. Aboard the ship, however, Sportsmaster, Hook, Ubu, Ra's al Ghul, and the Shadows foot soldiers were being held.

Darkseid walked up to Ra's and said, "You all have been in the dark for too long. For it is in the face of conqueror, that Light is revealed."

**A/N: Another shorty. In response to CassandraBlake the reviewer, In order to make you happy, I have killed Wonderbird, for now, Muhahaha! But, I still personally ship Cassie and Tim. Cassie and Kaldur are just, strange to my headcanon. Either way, until next time, Read and Review, True Believers!**


	10. Betrayal

**Chapter 10 Betrayal**

_Hall of Justice 7:00 am EST_

Tim was mindlessly walking about the Hall, desperate for something to do. A mission, a game day at the Manor, anything! Eventually he heard someone "making out", and found the opportunity to follow in Dick's footsteps as a troll. Peeking his head in slightly, he was shocked. The two people he went to bust, were Cassie and Kaldur. Tim kept his composure behind the mask. He left to find Nightwing.

_Light Assembly Room 7:00 am EST_

"Good morning, members of the Light." Vandal Savage greeted.

Brain, Manta, Lex, and Queen Bee also joined.

"Has anyone heard from Ra's al Ghul?" Vandal asked.

The members of the Light all responded with various nos.

"I figured. You see, our 'friend' Darkseid has imprisoned him aboard the main cruiser of his fleet. Darkseid notified me of this, and ended the transmission, saying 'For it is in the face of a conqueror, that Light is revealed.' We have been betrayed for the last time."

"Agreed."

"But how will we stand up to Darkseid's forces?" Brain asked.

"That is as of yet, undecided." Vandal replied. "I assure you, though, no one, not even Darkseid, will be able to conceal the world from the essential Light it needs to grow."

_Hall of Justice 8:00 am EST_

Nightwing was ticked. Behind him, Tim was pleading, "Don't do it!" But Nightwing ignored his little brother.

"KALDUR'AHM!" Nightwing shouted. Kaldur approached the former Boy Wonder.

"What is it my friend?" The reply was a punch to the face.

"How _DARE_ you hurt my little brother like that?" Nightwing asked a confused Kaldur.

"Please elaborate." Kaldur said.

"Gladly! You are with Cassie, not even twenty-four hours after her break up with Tim."

"Is this what this is about? A relationship? Friend, I have no need for such things. I am the Team leader. My only focus is to ensure the safety of the Team's members. I don't wish to be in a feud with you."

"Then how do you explain earlier?" Tim asked.

"She was going on a mission, with Batgirl, Stargirl, and Supergirl. She wanted a kiss for good fortune on their mission. I thought nothing of it. Honest."

Nightwing cooled off. "So the person at fault here, is Cassie. I'll contact Babs."

Tim cried out, "Dick don't!"

Too late.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Batgirl. It's me."

"Dick?"

"Yeah. We have a situation."

"What is it?"

Nightwing told Batgirl the story, while Robin shuffled uncomfortably.

"Thanks." Nightwing hung up.

"You didn't need to do that."

"It wasn't a big deal. Babs will talk to Cass, Cass talks to you, all is well!"

Tim gulped. 'A talk with your ex. Not asterous.'

_Watchtower 12:00 pm EST_

Batman assembled the Team.

"Team." He began. "The League has been called to resolve an off-world mission. The Team is in charge until we are back."

Nightwing asked. "How long will you be gone?"

"At least a week. Perhaps a month at the most. Either way, I expect you are capable of protecting Earth while we're gone."

"Of course."

Batman walked to the hangar to the Javelin.

_Darkseid's Cruiser 12:00 pm EST_

"Betrayers of the Light will not stand." Ra's told Darkseid boldly.

"You are in no position to make demands. Your League of Shadows is just a small spec to the plans of my army. And specs can never stand in the way of Light."

"You can talk like us all you want, but you can never help this planet reach full potential."

"Blah, Blah, whiney, timey, stuff!" Sportsmaster mocked. "Neither of you have the guts to practice what you preach. When will the people see the Light, if all you do is talk about them seeing the Light? There has to be a balance between actions and words. And for either to work, all with the same goals must band together, to shine essential Light on the world, and it's heroes."

**A/N: Tada! I'm back. So Kaldur is the rebound. Poor guy. Fish boys get second love. Batgirl's talk with Cassie wasn't asterous, in case you were wondering. And the talk between Cassie and Tim won't be either. And T-minus 2 days until Spitfire marriage. Until next time, Read and Review True Believers!**


	11. Battle Front

**Chapter 11 Battle Front**

_India 12:00 pm EST_

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Impulse were flying in the BioShip to India. Nightwing suspected that the Brain was creating an alliance with some other villains. Landing outside of the jungle, the Team jumped out. Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Impulse were Alpha squad. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were Beta squad. Alpha squad went straight through the jungle, while Beta would circle around. They would meet at the Brains new HQ. Robin and Wonder Girl were suspiciously quiet. Superboy asked, "Is everything all right with you two?"

"We're fine." They both said with an irritated tone. Conner raised his eyebrow. Robin turned to Conner and Bart and said, "You two go east. Circle around to the Brain's base."

Robin then turned to Cassie when the others left.

"Why are you doing this to Kaldur?" Tim asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie attempted to look shocked.

"Don't lie to me. Why are you treating Kaldur as second pick?"

"You're the one who had Nightwing sic Batgirl on me!"

"I did not! That was Di- I mean Nightwing's own choice. You are the one who left for a fish boy." Tim folded his arms. Cassie charged and slapped Tim, catching him off guard.

"So," He turned back to her. "That's how you want to play." Tim took out his Bo staff and attacked.

Conner and Bart were simply talking about the future off the Team.

"What's it like in the future?" Superboy asked.

"Oh it's so totally moded!" Bart said. "It's so dark and grey in the future. Though, the history books don't mention the Reach Invasion. Or do they? I never paid attention really. Either way, I've already killed the time stream."

"And you're about to die along with it." The two heroes turned to see a _very_ tall woman. See was clearly of Russian descent. She wore tall black boots with silver rings around the top. Her gloves were long and black, also with silver rings. She had a bright red shirt/skirt which stopped around her thighs. The boots covered most of her legs though. The shirt was held in place by a black belt with a square silver buckle. Superboy grinded his teeth.

"Madame Rouge."

"In the flesh."

Rouge stretched her arms forward. Impulse ran straight towards her, vibrating so much he would be untouchable. He jumped up and punched her, sending the shapeshifter down towards the ground. The second he stopped vibrating, she grabbed him by the throat. She slapped an inhibitor collar around his neck, and then she punched him out. Superboy was running as fast as he could. An inhibitor collar hit the back of his neck and shocked him. He screeched in pain.

Cassie cracked Tim's back. He finally gave up.

"You win. Though you have to take me back to the BioShip. I'm useless like this." Cassie nodded. As she picked him up, they heard laser shots in the area. They saw Beast Boy dashing toward them as a Velociraptor. Changing back into his normal form he frantically said, "RUN!" Okay, he shouted, but still. Cassie ran with Tim in her arms, and Gar ran after them. Raven and Starfire blasted away at several soldiers who were wearing Nazi gas masks. They had on all grey uniforms, with a dark grey helmet similar to an AT-ST driver helmet(sorry for the Star Wars reference). They had bight red belts with a picture of the Brain on it. Their general had on a similar uniform, with a dark grey belt with grey buckle, and a dark grey captain hat.

His foot was on Cyborg's metal chest. Cyborg groaned under the pressure. The general used his other foot to kick Cyborg across the face.

"Stay down little hero." He said in a voice that sounded a century old.

Starfire and Raven were kneeling, hands to their hands, with long laser pistols surrounding them. The general smiled.

_Bludhaven 12:30 pm EST_

Dick and Zatanna sat at a table inside Knight Time, a very fancy restaurant.

"Man. It's been years since we've been on a date." Dick said. A few weeks ago their love for each other had been renewed. Dick was interested in catching up with Zatanna. A few weeks should be enough before he did it. Before he kneeled down and opened a shiny black box before her.

"I know, Dick! It feels nice." Zee replied. "So, how are things with Bruce?"

"Good, I guess. He was really upset about the cave. I told him about the mission Kaldur was on, how important it was. All he did was shake his head. Either way, we're 'okay'."

Dick said. "Are you going to Wally's wedding?"

"Yeah. Who isn't?" Zatanna asked.

"It all depends on whether the teams that are away get back in time. I really hate wearing suits though." Dick laughed. Ironic being as they were on a date in a fancy restaurant.

All Zatanna said was, "Sure you do." With a smirk.

_Juno 1:00 pm EST_

Kaldur was barely holding his own. Manta troopers in arctic gear were blasting the Teams position from afar. They were guarding doctor Strange. They were helping him set up a zeta tube in the North Pole. He was working on it for days. They were the latest guard team. A few more minutes and it would be finished. The intruding Manta troopers couldn't see the tube, though. Kaldur sent water strike after water strike towards the goons of his father. Jaime, Barbara, and Courtney were guarding him in snow gear. They were wearing their civilian clothing underneath though. The three were wielding blasters though. Kaldur got hit by enemy fire. Zeta Tube established, Jaime shot at the snow bank the Manta troopers were under. The goons were engulfed by the snow. They would survive, but the Team had to retreat. They ran into the booth.

"Recognized: Adam Strange A11, Blue Beetle B22, Batgirl B16, Aqualad B02, Stargirl B32."

**A/N: I'm back. School started back this week, and it left me totally moded all week. But, I'm back. BTW, in my timeline Zee lost her powers, read my story "To Catch a Predator Young Justice style" to see that. It might not fit with existing canon, but just pretend her meta genes were having a battle with the formula that lost her, her powers. So, yeah, Chalant is in the works. Sorry Dibs fans, but Chalant is my YJ ship for Dick. So, a talk with your ex is more disastrous than Tim thought. Heavy on the dis-. So stay whelmed and astered. Until next time, Read and Review, True Believers! **


	12. Bells

**Chapter 12 Bells**

_India 7:00 am EST_

Superboy, Impulse, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire stood before Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, The Brain, and General Immortus. An entire firing squad of Immortus' troops stood behind them. A loud bell rang. The troops raised their firearms. Immortus raised his hand, then suddenly dropped it.

**BLAM! BLAM!**

Aboard the nicely concealed BioShip, Cassie was tending to Tim's wounds, while Gar was successfully piloting it. Tim was unconscious, and Cassie felt bad for having caused it. Cassie decided to look behind at Gar, who was looking determined to get help, then back at Tim. He looked very peaceful. 'It's just one.' Cassie thought. She looked back at Gar, and quickly kissed Tim. Or, she thought it was quick.

"Dude!" Cassie jumped at Gar's voice.

"I was," Cassie was thinking up a lie. "Performing CPR!"

"Sure you were." A slightly grinning tone went into Tim's words. She'd woken him up. He slowly got up.

"What happened? You know, with the mission." Tim looked at his two remaining teammates, who were looking uncomfortable. Tim said, "We need to go back."

"We're getting help, first." Garfield said. The BioShip was almost at the Hall. It landed. The three teens looked around. Where was every body. Tim's com then beeped.

"Dude, where are you?" Dick asked.

Of course. The wedding.

"Dick I might not make it. Got things to take care of. Team stuff."

"Understood. I'll save you something from the reception."

"Sounds good." Tim motioned the Team to the BioShip. The three musketeers were of to India. They would need to save the Team themselves.

_India 9:00 am EST_

**SLAM!**

Superboy smashed a trooper into a wall. The Team wasn't barely hurt by the "execution". Superboy turned to the others.

"Where's Robin?"

Everyone shrugged. Superboy glared. Good thing he didn't have heat vision.

"Well FIND him then!" Conner yelled. The Team got to it.

_Central City 12:00 pm EST_

"So Artemis and I were thinking about going to Paris for our honeymoon."

"It is beautiful." Dick said to his best friend. Dick had been the Best Man, dressed in a black suit, dark blue shirt, and black tie. Wally had also worn a black suit, but with a white shirt and red tie. Artemis wore a bright white dress that began under her shoulders, and trailed behind her. Zatanna was the Maid of Honor, wear a green dress similar to Artemis', but with it ending at her ankles. Megan Morse, or M'gann's Earth disguise, was the flower girl. She wore a white dress like Artemis', but it ended at her knees. The five of them sat around one table, with other League and Team members sitting at others. They were a private party at the fanciest restaurant in Central City.

The only non-League or Team members there were Artemis' family (Sportsmaster lead her down the aisle), Cameron (Batman trusted him now, why not?), Wally's parents, Iris, Alfred, Lois Lane(who by now knew who Superman was), Mera, Selina(who had gone straight), and the Garricks.

"Y'know, I never realized how many people I knew." Wally said staring into the crowd. Was that Dr. Strange? He twisted his mouth as if thinking hard.

Dick laughed. "I know what you mean! Even Garth is here!" The Atlantean was sitting by Kaldur, Orin, and Mera.

Everyone was in their various civilian identities. A calm, casual atmosphere descended on the place. Normally, a large event was stressful, but this was no normal event, no matter how it seemed to the restaurant staff. Then a big cake came out. It had a large base, a medium middle layer, and a small top. It was a traditional white cake, with pink icing lining the edges. Wally and Artemis were handed the knife, and they cut the cake together. Within the hour, the cake was finished between the "regular" folk, and Wally and Barry going for seconds and thirds. All in all, the day ended well, and Wally couldn't wait to get home.

**A/N: Tada! New chapter here! No in wedding talk, sorry. Now I'm only in high school btw, so all my wedding knowledge came from pics of my parents' marriage, and the wedding of an older friend I went to. So I hope it was accurate. One of Immortus' troops(please give me a name for them) should have brought Kryptonite. But no! He paid for that though. So Cassie still likes Tim huh? Sorry, can't really help it. The thing is, there should be more chemistry between Stephanie and Tim in the show for them to be shipped, for me, anyway. I hope I don't offend anyone, but I really know nothing about their relationship in the comics. So when I get a fish from the show, I fry it, if you know what I mean. But either way, their not back together. At least for now. I don't know how they'll go, but just keep reading! I swear you wont be disappointed. So, until next time, Read & Review, True Believers!**


	13. Reinforcements Have Arrived

**Chapter 13 Reinforcements Have Arrived**

_Santa Fe, New Mexico 7:00 am EST_

The New Mexican desert was naturally hot, being in the south U.S. But today, it was an understatement calling it hot. Kaldur and M'gann were sweating bullets, and Beta was passing out.

"Neptune's Beard!" La'Gaan shouted, dripping in sweat, and panting away. "How much further!?"

"It's not… far." Kaldur said, trying to keep his cool. Man he could use a drink right now. Like, water. Or Lemonade. He never drank alcohol, even though he was old enough.

"Well dude!" Portal said. "It better be. It's so hot out here I've removed my cowl. And in _this_ line of work, that's not good."

M'gann fainted. La'Gaan rushed to catch her, before falling himself.

"M'gann! La'Gaan!" Portal and Dove went to pick them up.

"What do we do?" Asked Dove. He too was seconds to fainting.

Miraculously, Kaldur shouted, "It's over here!"

Supergirl, M'gann, La'Gaan, Portal, and Dove made their way over to the Javelin. They were like the League's personal fighter ships. Inaugurated after the Reach Invasion, Javelins carried state-of-the-art technology. It's main compartment held up to seven, and held the shape of an arrow head. It had three black windows. It also had a rotating ball turret overhead, controlled from inside. It's wings jutted out from the ship's rectangular rear, sliding "downwards". These wings carried the engines and forward laser cannons. Each wing front was a dual laser cannon, and underneath the mid-wing section were photon torpedoes. Yep, a starfighter if there ever was one. The League had hundreds of these things, most were stored at a military base, for Earth's soldiers to use if needed.

As the Team walked to the Javelin, named _Arrow's Fury_, they heard explosions. Roy was firing his Anti-Arrow. The only League member on the mission, he was left behind to protect the ship. Darkseid's forces were beating him. Red Arrow dashed away from _Arrow's Fury_ as the ship exploded from enemy fire.

"AW FUDGE!" Portal shouted. They started to run as fast as they could in this state. But, Darkseid caught them right as the turned around.

"Hey there big guy." Dove started. Always Mister Diplomat this guy. "We didn't come to harm you. Let us go please?" Darkseid grabbed Dove by the neck. Dove was choking in the overlord's grab. With no water to control, Kaldur was useless. La'Gaan and M'gann were also useless unconscious. Portal couldn't use his powers without thinking straight, something that at this point was impossible to do. Supergirl was the only one who was standing the heat. Barely. It was hot even for a Kryptonian. She dashed towards Darkseid.

"Let him go!" She shot him with heat vision. Darkseid chuckled.

"That tickled." He grinned. Dove almost gone, Darkseid released the peacemaker. All his attention was on Supergirl.

_India 8:00 am EST_

Robin was out of batarangs. Impulse was out energy. Superboy was tired. Everyone was so moded. Immortus, Rouge, Mallah, and Brain had won. All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard. Nightwing, Kid Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Bushido, Batman, Rocket, and Blue Beetle arrived. The bad guys eventually surrendered.

"Thanks for the save, Nightwing." Robin said.

"No problem little bro." Nightwing carried him back to the BioShip.

Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, and Rocket were talking.

"Who knows how many Secret Societies, Injustice Gangs, and Brotherhoods of Evils are out there?" Wonder Woman said, a worried tone in her voice.

"The Brain's alliance, no matter how small, is of big concern to the League. I'm glad we were able to get back in two days. I'm not sure the Team, or the League, can handle these villain teams alone." Batman replied.

"These gangs are showing that the bad guys are getting smarter. The more we focus on them, the more we're not focused on the alien invasion going on!"

Rocket's words brought the League back to their senses.

"Well put, Raquel." Batman said. "We need to get back to the Watchtower. From there, we can think about our next moves."

_Darkseid's cruiser 12:00 pm EST_

"This. Sucks." Roy said. Beta had been captured. Kara and M'gann were away from the rest. Something about being "perfect for slavery". Darkseid was nice enough to give Kaldur and La'Gaan some water. Thankfully, it wasn't poisoned. Sam and Don were sleeping, thankful to be away from the heat. Even if they were captured.

"Cheer up, Roy!" La'Gaan said. "It's not all bad."

Roy scowled. "Do you realize that they are going to enslave the Earth? They're going to tear this planet APART!"

"Roy," Sam said. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I can't believe you all are so calm!"

"_I_ can't believe you _aren't_. We'll get out of here. Soon enough."

"We better." Roy said, words dripping in angst.

**A/N: Hello! What a time in the desert. It made Kara unstable it was so hot. Darkseid's love of alien slaves never ends. First human (Artemis is like an alien to him), then Martian and Kryptonian(happens in most cases). And all team members, too. To clear some things up though. Dove, Hawk, and Booster Gold, look like and speak like their Justice League Unlimited selves. Cyborg looks and talks like he does in Justice League Doom. Kara's costume is the New 52 variant. As hot as the desert sun. To me at least. She speaks like her JLU self. She's 17 in this story. Raven and Starfire look like they do in Teen Titans. So does Bushido. But in this story, he speaks. So um, yeah. Until next time, Read & Review, True Believers!**


	14. Blockade

**Chapter 14 Blockade**

_Washington DC 12:49 pm EST_

Eight of Darkseid's fleet ships were blockading the capital. The Hall was under siege. Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, and Red Tornado barely made it out before the Hall was invaded. Most of the Team had assembled on the Watchtower. Batman had briefed them, saying that they would use the Javelins in combat for a change. Green Team's pilots would be led by Green Arrow. Most of the pilots would be earth pilots. Red squad's leaders were Flash, Robin, Orion, and Nightwing. Gold Squadron had Batman in his Batwing leading a group of military pilots.

Aboard Robin's Javelin was himself, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Hawk, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Bushido.

On Green Arrow's there was himself, Artemis, Hal, Kyle, John, Black Canary, and Arsenal.

In Batman's Batwing sat himself, Batgirl, and Red Hood. He'd sure taken kindly to the hero gig.

On Flash's Javelin, there was himself, Kid Flash, Jay, Red Tornado, J'onn, Aquaman and Captain Marvel.

The squads left the hangar of the Watchtower. Batman led the assault.

"All wings form up on me." He ordered. Aboard Robin's ship the Team members were shouting 'all clear's and technical stuff.

The mission was simple, attack Darkseid's fleet and show him what happens when an alien overlord threatens the Earth. Robin's fighter, _The Red Robin, _was close behind Flash's, _The Scarlet Speedster_. Red group began attacking straight down the middle, taking out small Apokoliptan fighters. The Battle cruisers were basically space versions of American Aircraft Carriers. But the fighters themselves, were shaped like the alien ships during the "Failsafe" mission, with two lasers on top. Fortunately the beams only caused explosions. Robin was barely keeping up with the swarm of fighters as his right engine was hit. Pulling up, Robin's fighter was constantly dinged on his way out. Blue was keeping the power steady, when Robin shouted a very risky order.

"Blue, divert all power to the engines!" He shouted.

"Um, Rob? We need the shields. Are you sure?" Blue Beetle asked, looking dumbfounded.

"You deal with the power, I'll handle the shield situation." Robin said as Impulse blew another fighter away with the ships cannons. Dodging an incredible amount of enemy fire, Robin blew through the swarm. The ship was preparing for a second "dive" into the battle. The ship tilted downwards, as Impulse opened fire on the nearest cruiser. After a minute of continuous bombardment, the cruiser split apart and exploded in midair.

Aboard one of the cruisers the Paratrooper naval officers were talking.

"Sir! We've lost two of our blockade's cruisers." One shouted.

An officer stepped up, the Team dealt with him plenty of times before.

Sportsmaster.

"Increase forward fire power. The Light's enemies go down now."

"Aw man." Another Shadow walked up. He was a Star Wars enthusiast, dressing to the T like an AT-ST driver. Lord knows how his uniform was approved. He was an excellent fighter though, the Team found that out before. "They're so fun to play with."

"Did you just make your first joke?" Sportsmaster chuckled. The officer scowled.

"I'm a soldier. We don't joke about the battle." He walked forward. "Deploy more fighters!" He ordered. "This fleet is impressive, don't you think?" He asked turning to Sportsmaster.

"It is, but we can't take another loss."

"We've lost another cruiser sir!" An Apokoliptan shouted. The other Shadow, named Secret Soldier in case you were wondering, turned with a 'you had to say it' face, looking at Sportsmaster.

"Shall we?" The blonde asked.

Secret Soldier nodded. "We shall." They ran off the bridge and jettisoned an escape pod with the other Shadows as the cruiser exploded.

"Five down, three to go." Batman said as yet another cruiser was shot down. Several Apokoliptans fled getting in escape pods. After a while, all eight ships were destroyed and the League were on their way home. Aboard his cruiser in New Mexico, Darkseid watched live feed of the battle from a news station, namely GNN. A quiet "Hmm." was all that escaped the overlord's mouth.

**A/N: DOGFIGHT! Um, yeah. I know the League isn't the most war-favorable group, but drastic times call for drastic measures. Not a lot of locations or dialogue in this chapter. Hmm. Either way, until next time, Read & Review True Believers!**


	15. Endless Battle

**Chapter 15 Endless Battle**

_Darkseid's cruiser 4:00 pm EST_

"Come on!" Batman, Katana, Rocket, Green Arrow, and Nightwing were rescuing the Team members aboard Darkseid's ship. Rushing out to the BioShip, Paratroopers began firing at the League and Team members while attempting to destroy the BioShip. Hal and Kyle arrived, providing the assault team cover fire. Batman jumped and kicked out two Paratroopers guarding the BioShip. Katana sliced another two that were on the ship. After unloading them, the BioShip took off towards the Hall of Justice.

_Louisiana Bayou 5:00 pm EST_

Firefly, Two-Face, Killer Croc, and Joker met up Sportsmaster, Bane, Blockbuster, Lex Luthor, and Merlin.

"Welcome!" Lex said, wide smile on his face. Not Joker wide, but still wide.

"Why are we here?" Two Face asked.

"Well Mister Dent, you are all here to help sign this contract, which, in part, states that you will be permanent members of The Light." Lex replied. "Well?"

Two Face flipped his coin. "Heads we sign up, Tails we tell you to buzz off."

"Fair enough."

Two Face flipped the coin again. He put it on the back of his left hand. "Heads? Well I guess we sign up." As the villains signed the contract, Killer Croc asked., "What's in it for us?"

"Well, anything you desire. Even the destruction of the League." Lex replied slyly.

"Hmm." Croc hesitated, but signed anyway.

"Thanks you gentlemen. More allies for The Light. Together our war against the League will be successful." Both parties then went their separate ways.

_Happy Harbor 6:00 pm EST_

Guardian and Bumblebee were casually walking around Happy Harbor, remembering what had happened to the city over the years. High School, the Cave, the old bowling alley.

"Man, time sure does fly. All those moments seem like yesterday." Mal said, deep in thought.

"It sure does babe. It's been a while since we've been able to just take a stroll around town." Karen replied.

Mal turned to his wife. The two had gotten married after Wally's death, which was six months ago.

"It sure has. It's best we enjoy it while it lasts. A storm's brewing, and we're not gonna be able to sit around and drink coco." Mal glared at the sky. One of Darkseid's cruisers was passing by. "I'll be a monkey's uncle if we just stand by and watch Darkseid takeover. This may be our last stroll in another long time."

_Central City 7:00 pm EST_

Kid Flash was taking care of Captain Cold. The ice villain had made off with $200,000 worth of ice blue diamonds. Barry was having a late night at the office, and Bart was aboard the Watchtower, eating a feast fit for a speedster. But it was okay. Wally West was on the case! Kid had melted the ice of Cold's confidence so fast, it was a blink-and-you-miss moment. Before Cold knew what hit him, he was in jail, and the diamonds were safe.

Kid Flash was walking home when a shadow approached him.

"KF."

Kid Flash turned around.

"Nightwing?"

Nightwing came into view.

"Slow night?"

"Yeah. But Central City also needs protecting." Kid turned back around. Nightwing stopped him.

"Dude. Enjoy your slow nights. The upcoming battle with Darkseid will be intense. Be assured, a mission's coming up. And soon." Nightwing left. Kid Flash thought for a minute. He never liked slow nights, but Nightwing was right. He should appreciate his break in activity.

"I will dude. I will." Kid said to himself. He dashed the rest of the way home.

_Light Assembly 8:00 pm EST_

Darkseid began this meeting. All of the Light's leaders were assembled.

"Why are we here Darkseid?" Vandal asked, annoyed.

"We are here to discuss the final plans for eliminating the Justice League. Starting with files given to me from a surprising source. The Agamemnon Contingency."

**A/N: Hi! I'm Still Alive! And believe I am Still Alive! So, to clear up some things, between Vandal meeting Darkseid, and Kid Flash being brought back, six months have passed. So an endless battle is ahead! I know I make no sense but, I came into contact with Writers' Block. I'm overcoming it, but I have so many story ideas! Like this one:**

**Young Justice: Asylum. The Team is trapped at Arkham during a breakout! Fun.**

**Either way, until next time, Read and Review, True Believers!**


End file.
